James-A242
:* |rank = * (2537-2550) * (2553-2558)|specialty = Heavy Weapons|battles = *Battle of Rammer * *Battle for Cutthroat *Fall of Jericho III * * *Battle of San Andreas|status = Deceased|class = , }}James-A242, born James Tenzin, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. He was conscripted into the after his training and was deployed without a team. In 2552, James would join Shield Team as its weapons officer. Early Years James-A242, born James Tenzin, was born on the planet Maker to a very prestige family of Royal Guardsmen. James was raised by both by members of the royal guard and his parents Warren and Madeleine Tenzin. James was trained in minor combat, mostly just punches and was an amateur in hand-to-hand. In July 2531, the Covenant invaded Maker and killed his mother and grandparents. James and his father escaped and less than a month later, would kidnap James under his father's nose. James would then join the and be further trained along with his future partner, Kyle-A245. Human-Covenant War Battle of Rammer Though a minor engagement, the Battle of Rammer was the first deployment for both Kyle and James. The planet had a steady defense before Viper arrived to assist in local space defenses. The defense fleet held their own while Kyle and James would guard the main defensive platform. The spartans were easily able to clear Deck 17 and its outside passageways. While moving through the station, Viper was ordered to defend the station's MAC gun from the outside against inbound elites. After the MAC gun was proven safe, the spartans returned back inside and found a HAVOC Nuke. Entering a pelican, Kyle jumped to a Covenant cruiser below while James would return to the planet's surface. James was deployed to the city of Watson where he would defend against the incoming Covenant along the shoreline. Battle of Watson City As James was transported into the city, he was able to contact Kyle and have him redirect his pelican to his position.However, James had to hold off three wraiths from the incoming highway. Once at the shoreline, Viper went to work and cleared the beach and entered the sub-terrain highway system. While in the highway, the spartans engaged two convoys of five each. Once outside the highway system, the spartans reached a UNSC roadblock on the Centennial Bridge. While on the bridge, the spartans encountered several Covenant ghost and phantoms along the way while UNSC warthogs and scorpions deployed behind them. After clearing the bridge, Kyle and James entered the deeper city and linked up with local UNSC forces. Once linked, Kyle led the charge towards both a wildlife preserve and a Covenant defense station nearby along with a possible evacuation point. Kyle and James would attack the Covenant defense station while the marines would clear the wildlife preserve and ODST would capture the evacuation point. After entering Covenant territory, the spartans were taken under fire and were almost pinned down was it not for Kyle's rockets. Moving through the far out defenses, the spartans reached the main camp site. Kyle and James entered the camp and made quick work of all the Covenant in the area. Before leaving, the spartans located captured UNSC personnel and captured civilians. Kyle and James contacting the ODST who explained they needed assistance, so the spartans and the freed prisoners made their way towards the evacuation site. Meeting some minor Covenant resistance along the way, the spartans infiltrated the building and found the ODST team. The spartans and additional UNSC personnel made their way to the top of the building and were able to get three pelicans for evacuation. After a day with no communication, Kyle and James were deployed to the wildlife preserve to find the lost marines. While moving through the preserve, the team encountered the usual Covenant resistance and stubbled upon a drone hive and the marines trapped inside. Kyle entered the hive and freed the marines while James stayed outside to guard the entrance. While Kyle was getting the marines out, a platoon of Covenant arrived and forced James to fight on his own and abandon his friend to lead the Covenant away. Eventually, James and Kyle found each other once again and the two went to work cleaning out local Covenant forces. The spartans were able to hold off the Covenant long enough for an evacuation bird to come and rescue them. The UNSC local naval defense then had a three pronged attack onto the carrier orbiting the city. The carrier was forced to retreat and entered slip-space inside the city. Though crippled for a few hours, Watson was back with full power along with the UNSC. Battle at DeMarco Plains Three days after the Battle of Watson, the Covenant attacked DeMarco Research Center in the DeMarco Plains. In response, Viper Team was deployed to the center to lock it down. The spartans landed outside the facility in order to not to have a hot LZ. Viper moved up into the center's front lawn and took out the incoming Covenant attackers. Afterwards, the spartans entered the center and was ordered to use a gausshog to continue their defense. After the enter yard was cleared, the spartans were instructed to moved to the upper levels of the base. While up there, the spartans used heavy weapons to destroy incoming banshees and phantoms. Afterwards, the spartans were instructed to deliver a package to Rammer HIGH Command without having it fall into both Covenant and UNSC hands. Though confused on why they would give it to a spartan, they still went with the mission. Meeting some Covenant air traffic along the way the spartans were shot down and had to walk through enemy territory to achieve their objective. Once the spartans reached the HIGH Command, they were met with no Covenant resistance and were instead greeted by ONI who wanted the package as it contained data on trainees. Assault on the ''Final Endeavor '' After the UNSC cleared the last few cruisers, Kyle and James along with the entire UNSCDF found the final carrier, Final Endeavor and attacked in fold. Kyle and James used to combat several incoming Covenant fighters. However, Kyle was shot down and landed inside the hanger bay. Though James wanted to help, Kyle ordered him to stay outside. James proceeded to use his fighter to eliminate several weapons systems and crack the shields of the ship a few times, but nothing large enough for a round to enter. Operation: PROMETHEUS Paul and the rest of were sent to K7-49 to disable Covenant reactors to render the Covenant shipyards ineffective. James was paired with Kyle-A245 and together the duo set out to led a distraction team against the incoming Covenant resistance. Kyle and James along with Paul-A238 and Lopez-A232 were able to with stand the large Covenant assaults and constantly push back the Covenant, day by day. The team the found dozens of Covenant phantoms and decided to use them for evacuation. Once all the pants had beacons on them, Paul realized it was to late, and almost the entire company was dead. Having no other option, Paul and the rest of his team departed on the phantoms and were picked up by a Covenant cruiser. Once on the cruiser the team cleared the hangers on their deck and began to lay traps for Covenant patrols and cargo stations. As the ship entered slip space, the Spartans located the reactor and attempted to shut it down. However, the ship had extra contingency plans for this and caused the spartans to separate and destroy the reactor stations around the ship. Once out of slip space, the ship crashed landed on a planet currently under attack by the Covenant Cutthroat. Battle for Cutthroat After crash landing on the planet, the team moved through the wilderness and found a UNSC Army Base, Charlie-11 and moved into the area. The spartans were redeployed with the army soldiers to the city of Duvall Square to mount a defense for the rest of the continent. Recapture of Duvall Square Paul and his team of Spartan survivors were deployed to Duvall Square in order to halt a massive Covenant offensive. The spartans were deployed and went to work, leading the UNSC against the Covenant and taking key strategic points along the way to supply UNSC forces with power and bases. Eventually, the spartans encountered three scarab tanks. Moving towards the legs, Paul, Lopez and Kyle climbed the scarab while James would distract the tank with squads of Warthogs and . Lopez was able to eliminate his scarab with ease and was able to use the degree to damage the surrounding scarabs and assist with the destruction of them. The spartans then led the charge against the Covenant and soon was able to recapture the city. Skirmish at Phoenix Base James and Lopez would led the local anti-air defense while Paul and Kyle would reactivate the AA array. The spartans found a perch and took out several banshees and incoming phantoms. Afterwards, Paul and Kyle arrived and the spartans then took to the skies and cleared the local airspace. However, during the assault, two Covenant cruisers came into the area and glassed the surrounding area. The spartans landed on one of the ships and began to plant explosives on the upper hull of the ship. After the charges were planted, the spartans entered the hanger bay and captured a seraph fighter a took off and destroyed the cruiser. The other cruiser fired upon the base and destroyed the local air defenses. The cruiser then opened fire on the base and force the structure to crash and burn. The spartans then fell back to UNSC ground and watched as a nearby destroyer was able to bring the cruiser down and on top of the remnants of the base. Operation: Hot Fever Learning of a Covenant cruiser hanging over the abandoned city of Agrabar, Paul and his team were deployed to the outskirts to deliver a UNSC TACT nuke into the ship and then take control and have the ship destroy the rest of the fleet. James would carry the bomb while Paul would escort him to the ship with Kyle and Lopez forming a distraction with other UNSC forces. Paul and James would dash into the ruins of the city and kill several Covenant and were able to assist with the advancement of the UNSC, killing several commanders as well. Paul and James would make it to the cruiser and use its gravlift to enter the ship. Once onboard, Paul stayed and defended the bomb, which he activated in case the plan went south. Luckily, James was able to clear the bridge and set the course to the rest of the overhanging Covenant fleet. James then returned to Paul would was under fire from spec-ops elites. Paul and James would be able to push the Covenant back and escape the ship just as it exited the lower atmosphere. While the spartans were in free fall, they witnessed the destruction of almost the entire Covenant fleet and the arrival of a new UNSC fleet to assist them. Around 29,000 feet in the air, the two would be picked up by Kyle and Lopez in a pelican and brought back to the planet's surface. Final Assault After the elimination of the Covenant fleet in space, the last stronghold for the Covenant remained in Lon Sky, off the coast of Agrabar. Paul and the other Spartans would lead a strike force against the Covenant to destroy them. Paul and Kyle would attack at the north shore while James and Lopez, would strike at the ariel defenses within the area. James and Lopez inserted via drop pods but were engaged by stationed Covenant forces. The spartans pushed through and found the area's local AA guns and easily eliminated them and called in for addition forces. James and Lopez then made their way towards Paul and Kyle's signal to see if they needed help but as they arrived, they witnessed Paul beating a Sangheili commander to death, thus winning the day. The spartans were then promoted to higher ranks, however James denied the promotion along with Lopez. Fall of Jericho III The survivors of PROMETHEUS were deployed to the colony of Jericho III with a survivor of named Samuel-B308 to stop a Covenant advancement to the inner colonies. The spartans then formed Shield Team and were sent to the UNSC Rio for deployment. Battle of Deco City The Spartans were deployed to to the city of Deco from drop pods to secure the main ONI building and surrounding areas. The spartans were met with minor Covenant resistance and reinforced the building. Afterwards, the Spartans made their way towards Main Street to combat the Covenant stronghold blocking ground evacuation. While on the way, the team cleared out the stiff Covenant resistance and was able to capture a section of Main Street. The team went to the blockade and successfully killed all the Covenant stationed there and brought down the barrier. Once down, a UNSC ground assault entered the city and cleared the localized area for a UNSC base of operations. After establishing a base, the spartans entered the Crossroads and began a three front attack on the Covenant. However, a Covenant carrier attacked the city's center and burned several skyscrapers to the ground and killed thousands of civilians. As the attack was beginning, James and Lopez along with some ODST specialist were attempting to enter the extremely fortified UNSC comm tower currently under Covenant control. Luckily, the rest of Shield came and the spartans entered the tower and met with Lopez and James. The five spartans, led by Paul, ascended the tower and eventually recaptured it and attempted to reestablish communications with Command before nigh fell, but several Covenant jammers were detected, rendering the tower useless. That night, Paul, Sam and James went in falcons to both clear the skies and shut down the jammers to open lines to Command. Four jammers were detected, with James going for the one in the jammer in Deco Hospital. Once James entered the building, he discovered army soldiers dead on the group and few squads of Covenant guarding the jammer. After killing the Covenant, James returned to his falcon and picked up a SOS from a marine squadron close by. James went to the area and escorted the marines in their falcon to the local UNSC HQ for evacuation and to finish their mission of destroying phantoms. The group was successful and actually found the fourth jammer, which James eliminated. Afterwards, the group landed and along with Lopez-A232, began the evacuation of the city. Battle at Emerald Glacier Paul would then led Sam and Lopez into the ship with his marines while Kyle and James handled air defenses. Paul and Sam would infiltrate weapons room and reactor core, while Lopez would hold off the endless waves of Covenant. Once the reactor was disabled, Paul and Sam escaped through a hole in the room, while Lopez and the marines escaped via escape pods. As the spartans returned to the base, two Covenant cruisers came and glassed the upper part of the glacier forcing Guardian base to evacuate. The spartans were able to escape, but forced to watch the entire base get flooded, leaving nothing in its wake. Assault on Terran Town After the Covenant destroyed the UNSC stronghold of Guardian Base, the next stronghold for the humans is Terran Town, a massive military complex. Of course, the Covenant attacked and Kyle was called with James to eliminate Anti Air Defenses in the outskirts so supplies could come into the area. Though they met extreme resistance by means of wraiths, ghost and other heavy Covenant armament, the spartans still were able to reach the AA guns and bring them down. Once down, Paul radioed in for immediate assistance to which Kyle and James obliged. After the cannons were bought back online, Paul was assigned to guard supply convoys in and out of the city. Along one such convoy, Paul and the other UNSC personnel were attacked by drones and other Covenant forces and were progressively killed. Paul had then called in additional forces and held off the Covenant advance for as long as he could until several spec-ops elites got to him and wounded Paul. However, before he could be killed, Paul was saved by Kyle and James and brought back to the city center while the marines fortified the location. While moving further into the city, James, Kyle and Paul shot down several patrolling banshees and shade turrets around UNSC evacuation point. The spartans then reunited with Sam and Lopez and the five went to work clearing out Ivory Square for evacuation and fortification. After clearing the square, the spartans next objective was to take down an incoming scarab with local air forces. Getting to a high enough point, Paul made the jump onto the scarab while the team killed the deck crew. Paul then entered the scarab and destroyed its main power supply and destroyed the scarab. With extra air defenses, the UNSC Rio, and the 71st Fleet were able to charge the Covenant head on and cripple their attack force and rendered several ships unable to glass the planet. However, a fourth Covenant fleet arrived and attacked the already stationed UNSC forces there. Paul, seeing he hand no choice, ordered his team to get to the Rio and leave the planet. They did so, but Jericho III would fall in less then a week later. Fall of Reach With only five members at the time, Shield team was tasked with the protection of the Spartan Academy towards the north of . Successfully defending the Academy was but only a dream, as the camp was attacked and with little survivors. Afterwards, Shield was sent to Castle Base to assist with the escape of and . Once there, Shield met with and were ordered to get on the UNSC Rio and escaped Reach. After landing on Earth, a survivor of the Spartan Academy, Ryan-G272 joined Shield Team and became a member of the original team right before Earth was attacked. Battle of Earth New Mombasa The six Spartans of Shield were deployed to intercept a Covenant cruiser during the second day of the Battle of Earth. Using booster frames, Samuel-B308 and James were able to distract the Covenant while the rest of Shield would infiltrate a hanger and make their way to the bridge. Once at the bridge, it was revealed that it was a trap and ships engine’s shut down causing the ship to crash into the savannah. Luckily, Shield got out, but their plan infiltrate New Mombasa was in ruin. Captain Janeiro of the ''UNSC Rio ''gained access to experimental high orbit drop pods. Using the drop pods, Shield Team infiltrated the city and successfully retook Uplift Nature Reserve. Once secured, Shield moved through the abandoned city towards the NMPD building and once there, set up a safe zone for civilian evac ops. After all civilians were evacuated, Shield Team was redeployed to South Africa. South Africa South Africa became a massive Covenant Staging Area and every city was crawling with such. Sent in with teams of , Shield infiltrated the country and went to work. Moving through the jungle, and meeting some Covenant resistance, Shield Team arrived at an AA station with twelve AA’s aiming at the sea and towards New Mombasa. After dealing with the AA’s and Covenant resistance, Shield Team made their way to the command center of the Covenant. Once recaptured, South Africa was liberated and Shield was redeployed off world to engage Insurrectionist activity. Post War Era After the ended, all surviving spartans were promoted with James now as an acting . Shield Team continued to be deployed throughout human space and the team was even given certain black ops. The spartans also received the new, MARK VI Gen-2 platform in 2555 with all of them continuing to use it until their deaths. Battle of San Andreas The First 72 Hours The planet Vixel was placed under attack on June 18th 2558, and as a result Echo, Foxtrot, Lima, Mike, November, Oscar, Romeo, Whiskey, and Shield Teams were deployed. Shield Team was sent in low orbit drop pods by Captain Janeiro to secure town hall. The team was separated however when Paul-A238 and Sam-B308 went to destroy a Covenant Cruiser above their drop zone. Meanwhile, Kyle-A245, James-A242, Lopez-A232 and Ryan G-272 moved through the city fighting off massive Covenant resistance. After meeting up, Shield team defended the ONI communications building and escaped but a scarab emerged and shot at them, causing Paul-A238 to fall to his death. After finding his body, Shield captured the scarab and with Spartan teams Echo and Mike lead a massive assault to city hall. Once arriving at the hall, a Covenant Assault Carrier glassed the scarab and the hall, killing James-A242, and Sam-B308. Psych-Interviews Personality James was described as, a little cocky at times, but ever let his ego take control. James learned some technical insight from previous Covenant tech he stole from both Cutthroat and Rammer. Growing up alongside Kyle made James energetic and a happy-go-lucky type of person as well. Like Kyle, James had large respects from those above him and would get serious when needed to. However, unlike Kyle, James was anti-social and chose on victory rather than social skills, something he would lack his whole life. Like many spartans, James would try to escape on multiple counts from training and would beat his handler on occasion. James would also begin to idolize and the 's. He also adored the UNSC seeing them as an upgraded Royal Guard and did appreciate the training given to him. In his future, James would come to love heavy weaponry and other ground/assault vehicles and became the team's engineer and lead technician for his love. James was also extremely loyal to other 's and other members of the UNSC, but not the UEG due to his upbringing in an Independent colony. James however, had a temper, but he was always able to keep it under control unless otherwise things were too depressing. Physical Appearance James has been described as extremely young, despite being the oldest of the team. He had thick black hair and pale white skin, getting his nickname in training as "The Vampire". James had a small cheek scar along his right side and had a slender face. James was also known for his pensive brown eyes high cheekbones. Though not the strongest of Shield Team, in fact the weakest, James makes up for it in logic and knowledge of the world around him. James' intelligence was phenomenal but was unmatched, but not in terms of engineering skills or Covenant technology. James also had great stamina and could last in a fight for hours on end as proven in the Battle of Watson City. Due to his stamina, James can also take a great amount of pain and when his scarab was hit by the glassing port, he was able to survive, but died in Kyle's arms. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Gretatest Engineers: 7 Hunters: 12 Drones: 47 Brutes: 192 Jackals: 893 Elites: 2,722 Grunts: 3,095 Total Kills: 6,968 (2537-2558)Category:Alpha Company Category:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse